


欲盖弥彰.Denial Is A Sucker's Game

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, also starring: mercy's minivan', she's still a dick tho dont let the tag fool you, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: “我道歉。”等黑百合冷静下来，秩序之光才开口，“我不知道你和猎空是那种关系。否则我不会提出这样的行动方案。”“我们不是。”黑百合清了清嗓子，“我们没什么关系。只是释放压力。”她又抿了一口水，却觉得胆汁上涌，因为她看见猎空和布吕耶尔有肢体接触，碰了她的手腕。“上个床而已。”“胡说八道。”秩序之光言简意赅。——或者——黑百合是个差劲的死姬佬，猎空又是个蹩脚间谍，秩序之光感觉心好累。





	欲盖弥彰.Denial Is A Sucker's Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Denial Is A Sucker's Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236726) by [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit). 



她没嫉妒。没有。她可是黑百合，她才不会有“嫉妒”这样无用的情绪。然而，理智告诉她，她今晚确实有些 _不对劲_ 。有种令人烦躁的纠结感堵在她心窝里，随着任务进行，一分一秒地愈发强烈起来。

黑百合极力表现如常，就像她过去为黑爪执行任务时一样。剖析这种情绪，细细审视它，缩小怀疑范围以便得出结论。心烦？那肯定。恼火？也沾边，但还是流于形式了。厌恶……是的，这倒是个不错的形容，但还不够 _准确_ 。

“黑百合，”她对面的秩序之光窃窃私语，嗓音低得像在调情，神色却异常严肃，“别打乱计划。”

“没这个打算。”黑百合咬牙切齿地说。

“哦？那你怎么老瞪着布吕耶尔小姐，像要把她大卸八块似的？我们可是来说服她提供情报的。”

黑百合做贼心虚地把目光转向秩序之光。虽然自觉身体接近室温，又有强光迷彩伪装的正常肤色掩护，她两颊还是泛起一抹可疑的绯红。这说不通。她没空同时应付两种情绪，她连前者都还没搞清呢，所以她果断抛开了后者。

“我们？”黑百合拿起刀叉，努力把注意力放在烤三文鱼上。粉红的鱼肉冒着热气，叫人垂涎欲滴。“那是…… _猎空_ 的活儿，不是吗？”

连她自己都能听出她说到“猎空”这个代号时，压低的语调里散发的恶意。为了避开秩序之光挑起眉毛一脸嘲讽的表情，黑百合盯着自己的盘子，吃了口鱼肉。她没尝出一点味道，但至少为自己争取了几秒的喘息时间。

安热勒·布吕耶尔小姐是个二十来岁的年轻姑娘，守望先锋怀疑她那位有钱老爹不光是义肢生产商，还私下跟黑爪及费斯卡勾结。温斯顿安排了猎空和两名从上述组织叛逃的特工执行任务——黑百合疑心这是为了让她们提供跑路方面的专业知识——还有士兵76、查莉娅诺娃和卢西奥担任应急支援，这三位都搭天使的小面包车守在饭店外面。

黑百合和秩序之光就餐的桌子离那两人很近，足以通过秘密对讲机指示猎空该说些什么。猎空则负责这次调查的跑腿工作。也就是说，她正身穿便装——戴着加速器的简易缩小版，光芒早被掩盖弱化了——坐在吧台边跟布吕耶尔眉来眼去。布吕耶尔那可悲的小傻瓜对此照单全收。

 _噢，美女，看看你，_ 猎空的赞叹传入黑百合耳中，却是对猎空身旁那名年轻女子说的， _红色穿在你身上真是再漂亮不过了_ _……_

秩序之光的脸有点绿。黑百合突然有股冲动，想抛下守望先锋的新战友逃回黑爪去求他们收留，好永远摆脱心里这团小小的无名火。秩序之光摸摸耳朵，在旁人看来，她就像是在调整耳环。她小声向猎空耳中传达着有关费斯卡的讯息，以帮助她争取布吕耶尔。黑百合朝吧台边望去，感觉身上每一块肌肉都绷紧了。

猎空真不该有这样把休闲裤白衬衣都穿出气质的本事，更别提她还把衬衣袖子挽到了手肘，头发打理得帅气逼人，领口解开两颗扣子露出锁骨来，往下还隐隐能看到点胸骨。布吕耶尔似乎对她兴趣十足， _这小贱人_ 。

布吕耶尔说了些什么。猎空开怀大笑，露出一口白牙。她倾过身去，橙色镜片的圆框眼镜从鼻梁上往下滑了一点。黑百合能听见猎空说的每一句话。 _我们不如找个更僻静的地方聊聊？我敢说，您这样的美人儿能教我不少秘诀呢……_

“黑百合。”秩序之光唤道。她的声音模糊而遥远，让黑百合有种置身水下的感觉。她喉咙发紧，心头的无名火越烧越旺。她满脑子想的都是自己要怎么把那小兔崽子摁进吧台里，一刀割开她的喉咙，冷笑着问猎空： _你觉得她现在这身红色好看吗_ _，莉娜？_

秩序之光一把钳住黑百合的手腕。前黑爪特工狠瞪着她，咬牙切齿，呼吸急促，下巴上肌肉抽搐。秩序之光脸色发白，用力咽了口唾沫，却毫不让步。

“你会害我们暴露身份的。”秩序之光小声抱怨，“你觉得嫉妒，这我能理解。可是拜托，尽量克制一点，好吗？”

黑百合眯起眼睛。“我没嫉妒。”

秩序之光盯着她看了好一阵子才松手。黑百合低头一看才发现自己已经快把餐具掰折了，指节上都攥出青白的颜色，双手抖个不停。血流在她耳旁奔腾咆哮。黑百合小心把扭曲的金属刀叉掰回原样放到一旁，拉过高脚杯用吸管长抿了一口水，一言不发地暗自发窘。秩序之光特意没打扰她，给她留了一点颜面。

“我道歉。”等黑百合冷静下来，秩序之光才开口，“我不知道你和猎空是那种关系。否则我不会提出这样的行动方案。”

“我们不是。”黑百合清了清嗓子，“我们没什么关系。只是释放压力。”她又抿了一口水，却觉得胆汁上涌，因为她看见猎空和布吕耶尔有肢体接触，碰了她的手腕。“上个床而已。”

“胡说八道。”秩序之光言简意赅。这句斥责来得出人意料，黑百合回头动作过猛，差点咔嚓一声扭断脖子。“你就关上对讲坐在那里好好吃你的三文鱼，免得你忍不住一刀捅进我们线人的喉咙里。如果因为这种不专业的闹剧害得我们失去抢先打击黑爪 _或者_ 费斯卡的机会，那我一定会亲手写好整页投诉材料然后把它从你嗓子眼里塞进去。”

黑百合一时目瞪口呆，只是眨眼。秩序之光叉起一朵清蒸西兰花，死盯着黑百合，直到她乖乖关掉通讯器埋头用餐。她还是食不知味，不知怎么感觉自己就像个被责骂的孩子，可当她偶尔抬头时，又看见猎空已经缩回去了。这让她多少安下心来。不听猎空献殷勤确实好多了。

然后那两人同时站了起来。黑百合全身冰冷，那股近乎嫉妒的暴怒再次铺天盖地袭来。秩序之光低低咒骂一声，却点下头。

“跟上她们。我来付账。别把她给宰了。”

黑百合喉咙里发出一声低沉短促的咆哮。“这我不能保证。”

尾随猎空和那妞儿离开饭店时，黑百合感觉听见秩序之光无奈地叹了口气。她紧贴大腿根藏着把小折刀，是莱耶斯送她的圣诞礼物。她悄悄把刀收进袖口。理由很充分。以防万一嘛，这是正当防卫，真的。她跟踪那两人回到布吕耶尔小姐和她父亲下榻的酒店，启动了手腕上的隐身装置。强光漾过她全身，反射出周围的景物，给她罩上了一层幻影。现在必须放慢脚步小心行事，除非她想暴露自己。

不过，这速度还是足以跟上她们，听见那些气得她直磨牙的对话。

“哦，克拉丽丝，”布吕耶尔挽住猎空的胳膊，嗔道，“我一般不在第一次约会时做这种事……”金发女郎咯咯娇笑，满脸妩媚。黑百合极力克制着不嗤之以鼻，她强压下心头泛起的黑暗欲望，才没当场冲上去然后——

 _你不能杀掉线人。你不能杀掉线人。_ 她反复提醒自己，挫败感却迅速累积起来。

猎空摸摸耳朵，实际上是开启通讯器，看在布吕耶尔眼里却成了一个羞涩迷人的动作。“别担心，宝贝。不会有人知道的，这是你我之间的小秘密。”

猎空挎着那姑娘的胳膊，布吕耶尔顺势用另一只手揽住了猎空的屁股。黑百合咬牙切齿，两手攥得指甲都深陷进掌心里，隐隐作痛。猎空向来 _讨厌_ 别人对她的屁股动手动脚，好像那是她唯一的显著特征似的。那小婊子没看出猎空的肩膀缩了一下，也没看出她脸上一闪即逝的苦笑，可黑百合全都看在眼里，心中 _厌恶至极_ 。

“来吧， _chérie_ ，”布吕耶尔小姐轻声慢语，“我们来谈谈生意。”

 _她不是吧。那是_ _——那只是一个单词_ ，一个典型的昵称，可听到它从别人嘴里说出来，说的对象还是猎空，这对她的摧残甚至超过连续数周的艰难复健 _——_ _那是 **我的** 台词，你个不要脸的小婊子！_

“我喜欢听你聊公司的事。”猎空嘴上说着，声音却提不起劲。看样子，她和黑百合一样对那个词感觉不适。虚与委蛇不是猎空的长处，现在她有点应付不来了。“比如说，和业务有关的东西。真的很让我兴奋。”

“……听我父亲的生意经？”

“会是绝妙的私房话。”猎空努力把对话引回正轨。她们一个房间门口停下，布吕耶尔背靠房门招了招手。猎空靠上前去，胳膊撑在她两侧。黑百合暗中观望着，感觉自己快要他妈丧失理智了。她也很清楚自己的底线在哪，当猎空被迫亲吻那姑娘时，她以拉克瓦特有的严谨踩着那条线，忍耐得全身发抖。

“你想知道怎么接近我父亲，”布吕耶尔贴着猎空的唇低语，“那就让我尖叫吧， _chérie_ ，然后我会把我知道的一切都告诉你。”

猎空还在努力。“或者你可以现在就把一切都告诉我，小甜甜，我会让你不虚此行……”

“过几个小时，你就会发现我有一条……巧舌。”黑百合强忍着没吐出来，“或者我也可以叫我的保镖过来，然后……”

猎空咽了口唾沫。她脸色苍白，像是病了一样，却强撑着说：“呃，那我们还等什么呢，小鸽子？”让布吕耶尔打开门，让她拉着猎空的裤腰带把她拽屋里，然后天哪 _让这愚蠢的任务见鬼去吧_ _。_

黑百合飞扑上前，出手迅猛。她掐住一条神经狠狠一拧，布吕耶尔痛叫一声就翻着白眼昏了过去。猎空小声咒骂，赶在她摔到地上前接住那具软绵绵的躯体，表情有些释然又有些愤怒。黑百合移除隐身效果，猎空一下跳了起来。

“卧槽—— _是你_ _？_ 啊，我的老天爷，当真？！我能控制局面！”猎空恼火地叹了口气，却还是朝她眨眨眼，“黑百合，这下可糟了，稍等，我先把这个处理一下。”她关掉通讯器，把布吕耶尔拖到床上，然后坐下晃着两条腿，哈哈大笑。

“什么事这么好笑？”黑百合近乎咆哮。

“没事，没事——就是松了口气，亲爱的。”猎空长出一口气，“你跟踪我多久了？算了，无所谓；我们找找她的电脑或者手机吧，把这破事搞定。她手里肯定有情报。”

她们翻遍布吕耶尔的行李，找到了她的手机、平板和电脑。黑影会很有兴趣，如今守望先锋掌握了布吕耶尔先生的所有肮脏交易，很快会把情况报给联合国——当然是匿名的——又离瓦解黑爪和费斯卡的目标更近了一步。猎空呼叫了全体人员，让他们把车发动起来，返回他们为此次任务临时入住的酒店。猎空和黑百合选择走屋顶，既有怀旧的意思，也因为天使那辆面包车实在小得出奇。

猎空嗖地一声闪过一道缺口。“这就是生活，不是吗，亲爱的？！”她今晚第一次如此平静，但黑百合脑子里想的全是她如何坐在吧台旁，布吕耶尔又是如何对她上下其手，还有自己因此生出的嫉妒。黑百合没有搭话，只是伸手拉住她的手腕，把她拽到身旁。猎空还没叫出声，就被她双手攥着头发深深吻住。有那么一瞬，那姑娘绷紧了身体，但随即放松下来，抵着她的唇轻笑起来。

“等等，等等。”猎空喘息道，黑百合稍稍退开，“稍等一下——把手给我。”

黑百合递过手去，略带惊讶地看着猎空撸起她的毛衣袖子，找到那台形似手表的隐身装置。她彻底解除伪装效果，发出心满意足的喟叹。

“啊，你在 _这儿_ 呢。”猎空说着，用双手捧住了她的脸，“没有这一身蓝色，我都差点认不出你了，亲爱的。”

黑百合心中一动。她不知道原因，也不愿细想。她给了猎空一个更温柔的吻以示感谢。然后，她近乎怨念地低喃道：“你调情的手法太可耻了。”

无声的大笑。猎空捧着她的脸，慢条斯理地在她下巴上烙下一个又一个灼热的吻，撩得她心痒难耐低吟出声。她顺势一带，把猎空推倒在屋顶上，跨坐到她腰上。猎空脸上有一丝得意，却也透着担心和困惑。

“对不起。没想到我表现这么差劲。”猎空说。黑百合嗤笑一声。

“不。是太好了。太可耻了。简直 _不知羞耻_ 。”哪怕只是回想那个场景，都让她妒火中烧。“我、我不——我不喜欢那样。我不喜欢。”

猎空抚着她的腰，伸手握住她颤抖的双手。“我……你嫉妒了，亲爱的？”

“……对，”黑百合一字一顿地承认，“我……我嫉妒了。 _非常_ 嫉妒。我不知道该怎么应对这份嫉妒。这是个弱点。我差点就把任务搞砸了。因为我不能接受有别人——”她声音还是硬邦邦、冷冰冰的，手却忍不住伸过去摸了摸猎空的头发，动作颇为温柔。“——对我的东西 _动手动脚_ 。”

“哦，”猎空倒抽了一口气，“ _哇_ 。想不到你会说这话呢，亲爱的。”她嗓音嘶哑，橙色镜片后的双眼瞳色深沉。“你刚才说我是你的？”

黑百合把藏在袖口的小折刀滑进掌心，手腕一甩弹出刀刃。银色的刀尖闪闪发亮，划过猎空的衬衣前襟。布料撕裂，纽扣四溅。她一瞬不瞬地注视着猎空的眼睛。

“哦， _chérie_ 。”这个昵称伴着低吟从她口中吐出，当猎空咬住她的下唇时，她感到一种获得认定的喜悦，“这还用说吗？”


End file.
